


Контролер

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catastrophe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: По статистике большинство авиакатастроф возникают при взлете и посадке (с). Напряженная обстановка в диспетчерской появляется с объявлением о начинающемся ливне. Бэкхён принимает поправки на ветер и видимость, чтобы передать их своим пилотам, как слышит испуганный голос Тэён: борт KЕ 477 пропал с радара. Командир судна выходит на связь, но с плохими новостями. Начальник снимает Бэкхёна с его места и поручает вести самолет до самого конца: гибели или удачной посадки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> За редактирование спасибо Mitsunari_Ishida
> 
> Работа написана в рамках BAEKYEOL PROFESSIONS FF-FEST специально для группы CHANBAEK ♛ FANFICTION (https://vk.com/chanbaekff)  
> Профессия: авиадиспетчер

На служебной стоянке международного аэропорта Инчхон паркуется старенький Хёндэ, и из него выходит молодой человек в белой рубашке в полоску и джинсах. Он забирает с заднего сидения сумку, ставит машину на сигнализацию и ныряет в служебный вход, подальше от накрапывающего дождя. Его зовут Бён Бэкхён, и он приехал на работу. Повесив бейдж на шею под строгим взглядом начальника службы безопасности, Бэк проходит рутинную проверку металлодетектором.

— Доброе утро, начальник Ву, — салютует Бэкхён главному по безопасности. — Что вам в офисе не сидится все?  
— И тебе, Бён, работающий не каждый день, — подкалывает Ву.  
— Зато с утра до поздней ночи.

Бён Бэкхён — повелитель воздушного пространства, голос надежды в безмолвной выси, олицетворение самого Инчхона, попросту авиадиспетчер. Когда его спрашивают, в чем же состоит его работа, он гордо отвечает, что управляет самолетом. И не одним, а несколькими сразу. В условиях гигантского пассажиропотока на Инчхонском узле, задача не из легких. Но всю эту лирику Бэк оставляет для несведущих в профессии людей, в диспетчерской вышке ничего сверхъестественного не творится. Такая же работа, как и многие другие, разве что стресса больше и ответственность иной раз давит.

Бэкхён поднимается на третий этаж диспетчерской вышки. На лестничной площадке его ждет уборщик Хуан Цзытао с двумя стаканами горячего кофе из кофейни в зоне беспошлинной торговли. Бэк туда не попадет, а уборщик запросто. Маленький ритуал перед началом работы — постоять вместе, поболтать о погоде и пожелать друг другу удачи.

— Хороший день, — здоровается Бён и достает заранее приготовленные купюры за кофе.  
— Да что-то не очень, дождь обещают, — с улыбкой отвечает китаец.  
— Не без этого, — кивает Бэкхён и делает глоток. — Пусть мимо пройдет, всем будет только лучше.  
— Очень надеюсь. Сегодня как обычно, через четыре часа?  
— Да, если что, подожди за дверью, пока меня не сменят.

Общаться с Цзытао легко и ненапряжно, нет постоянного мерения, кто сколько может удержать в секторе самолетов, вздохов, какое это романтичное занятие, и вопросов про полеты, безопасность, тонкости работы, которые случайному человеку так просто не объяснишь. Хуану можно пожаловаться на начальство, рассказать смешной случай из жизни диспетчеров, хотя большую часть он не поймет. Цзытао уморительно описывает людской идиотизм, за годы работы в аэропорту у него накопилось много историй.

Бён заходит в комнату отдыха, здоровается с коллегами, идет в раздевалку и оставляет в своем шкафчике сумку, забрав блокнот, антистрессовый мячик и пачку сигарет, чтобы не возвращаться лишний раз. Он появляется в диспетчерском зале в тот момент, когда происходит пересменка, а старший авиадиспетчер Мун Хичжун излишне строго распекает стажера. На самом деле начальник Мун душевный человек, готовый дать совет в трудной ситуации и подменить, когда нервы сдают. Бэкхён улыбается, глядя на съежившегося дылду Хан Санхёка и насупившегося толстячка Хичжуна. Кажется, Бэк сам недавно стоял и так же слушал начальника Муна, вжав голову в плечи. Постоянство — залог слаженной работы коллектива.

— Начальник Мун, не пугайте так Санхёка, он всего лишь четвертый день с нами.  
— Ой давай, заступайся за него, завоевывай авторитет, — притворно огрызается Мун, размахивая руками. — Сегодня, значит, ты с ним возишься, раз такой добрый внимательный сонбэ.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами и кивает Хёку идти за ним. Бён обменивается вежливыми репликами с Ли Хёкджэ, которого сейчас сменит, надевает наушники с микрофоном и начинает разгребать оставленную им кашу. Бэк последние пару лет работает диспетчером круга, держа под контролем небо над аэропортом. В начале карьеры он так же слушал нравоучения Хичжуна, даже теми же словами, после стажерства следил за разными секторами, пока начальник Мун не решил поставить его на круг. Говорит, Бён стрессоустойчивее остальных, адски загруженный участок как раз для него. Когда Бэк садится за радар, да даже просто в процессе болтовни переключается на контроль пилота, его мягкий и бархатистый голос приобретает стальные командные нотки, в сочетании с убойной вежливостью не дающие командирам самолетов усомниться в верности указания. По словам тех, кто не знает Бэкхёна в жизни, они представляют его двухметровым шкафом, после работы зависающим в качалке. Когда Бэк садится за радар, то он перестает быть Бён Бэкхёном и становится Инчхоном.

Каждые пять минут садятся и взлетают самолеты. Как только пилот наберет необходимую высоту, Бэк должен с ним связаться и направить на свободный эшелон, освобождая место для других. Также и с подлетающими, Бэкхён корректирует их курс и передает частоту диспетчера посадки. Все эти действия он напоминает Санхёку, параллельно связываясь с командирами самолетов. Перед Бэком огромный экран радара с кучей линий и подписанными квадратиками — самолеты с номерами рейсов, пунктом назначения и другими данными. На соседнем мониторе компьютера у него открыты маршруты, в постоянно обновляющемся окне появляются номера подлетающих и взлетающих рейсов и еще куча другой важной информации. Глядеть приходится в оба, чтобы успевать за обстановкой, да еще и комментировать для Хана. Не говоря о том, что в голове держится и обрабатывается еще больше информации, чем сейчас в компьютере. И при этом Бэкхён спокойно мнет мячик и отвечает на все вопросы Хёка, даже очень глупые.

— А почему мы не называем наши имена и не спрашиваем пилотов? — спрашивает Хан. — Нет, я понимаю, правила, но почему так придумали?  
— Никогда не задумывался, — откидывается на стуле Бэк. — Мне кажется, что если узнаешь имя, то будешь иметь эмоциональную связь с пилотом, что в нашей профессии опасно. Нужно быть непредвзятым, иначе выгораешь быстрее.

Санхёк понятливо кивает.

— И потом, балда, подумай, как эфир будет замусорен. А имена написаны в документах.

Соседи хмыкают, всегда Бэкхён сначала скажет что-то высокопарное, а потом сведет на нет весь эффект. И будет трепаться, пока собеседник не взмолится о пощаде. Бён же продолжает:

— Мы не знаем имена пилотов, но и мы для них один безымянный голос, который они слышат на маршруте в наших секторах. — Бэк щелкает кнопкой включения микрофона. — Vietnam Airlines 408, Инчхон-круг, добрый день. Спускайтесь на тысяча пятьсот, дальше Инчхон-посадка, частота сто двадцать два и пять, всего доброго, — ровным и не терпящим возражения тоном говорит Бён и отключается. — Я согласен быть просто Инчхоном. Это звучит гордо, я — Инчхон. Мой голос олицетворяет для пилота скорое приземление, чем не радость.

Хан следит, как Бэкхён размеренно щелкает кнопками, водит мышкой и руководит пилотами. Со стороны это не выглядит особо сложным, но как Санхёк не взглянет на мониторы, так сразу чувствует как начинает кружиться голова. На такую жалобу Бэк хмыкает, с радостью просвещая новичка, что потом ощущение пройдет. Бён тоже не сразу приспособился после работы на секторах. Там-то что, поток меньше, эшелоны чаще всего менять не надо, да и монитор один, не считая дополнительного табло, куда выводится информация о рейсах. На круг Хана вряд ли кто сразу пустит.

— Сонбэ, а вы почему пошли в авиадиспетчеры? — спрашивает парень, успевший всех задолбать этим вопросом.  
— Ох, Хёки, — ухмыляется Бэкхён, успевший за пару дней придумать красивый ответ. — Ты когда-нибудь хотел летать? С качелей не прыгал, на таразанке не падал? А я вот хотел. Только, как видишь, ростом не вышел, в армию взяли, а в летную школу не получилось.

Пришедшая с перерыва Тэён при этих словах начинает громко ржать, отвлекая всех. Мун высовывается из-за своего компьютера и скрывается обратно.

— А вообще, у меня панический страх высоты, и мне нельзя пилотировать, — поправляется Бэк. — Но летать-то хочется.  
— Он и на качелях не катался, и путешествует только поездами, — смеется девушка, подходя ближе.  
— Да, я же не знаю, какие идиоты сидят в диспетчерской, — возражает Бэкхён.  
— Нашим корейским небом управляем мы, вообще-то.  
— Вот именно. Я же вас прекрасно знаю. Тебе бы я свой самолет не доверил.

Тэён бросается на него с кулаками с самым серьезным выражением лица. Бён стонет так, будто умирает, пугая и без того растерянного Санхёка. Никто не реагирует, даже начальник Мун. Приходится опять Бэку пояснять, что это шутка. Как еще прикажете избавляться от напряжения во время работы. Шутка с серьезным лицом про секс в туалете пресекается Хичжуном, мол он тут не сутенер, и что хватит с них несанкционированной курилки в том же туалете.

— А ты почему пошел в диспетчеры? — спрашивает Бён, расправившись с Тэён и отправив ее работать.  
— Наугад, — пожимает плечами Хёк. — Честно говоря, пока учился, я так и не понял, что это за работа такая. Да и сейчас не понимаю. Правда, деньги вроде хорошие.  
— Ага, и пытаешься разобраться в процессе, — кивает Бэк и начинает работать с Turkish 487. — Тогда беги отсюда. — Бэкхён поворачивается и смотрит на новичка. — Нет, я серьезно, беги. Если ты не горишь этим, то можешь навредить. Я хочу делать свою работу хорошо не потому, что мне за это платят, а потому что без меня Korean Air 273 и AirBridgeCargo 692 через десять минут столкнутся. Korean Air 273, Инхчон-круг, добрый день. Поднимайтесь на тысяча восемьсот по схеме на Хвансон. Работайте с Инчхон-подход, сто двадцать семь и шесть, счастливого пути.

Выловив в шуме радиоэфира свои позывные и доклад командира самолета, Бён кивает и обращается к пристыженному Хану.

— Думаешь, задача диспетчера просто давать разрешение пилотам летать так, как им хочется? Наша задача не допустить возникновения нештатных ситуаций. Надеюсь, тебе не доведется в них участвовать, при таком подходе.  
— Разве такое возможно? — удивляется Хёк.  
— Сегодня может быть нормально, а завтра жопа, но не в твою смену. Посмотри на Тэмина, он вообще счастливчик, послужной список лучше, чем у меня. Если он сидит в зале, считай, что день пройдет на ура.

Со своего места встаёт начальник Мун, чем привлекает всеобщее внимание — он обычно сидя решает все дела, если не надо покрасоваться перед еще более высоким начальством или новенькими.

— Господа, обратите внимание на сводки погоды. К нам идет ливень и шторм, обещают нулевую видимость, ветер юго-восточный, скорость одиннадцать миль в час. Прибавьте к этому самолеты из Гимпо, они просили принять рейсы из Токио и Осаки. Нас ждет веселенький день, — объявляет Хичжун.  
— Вот вам и счастливый Тэмин, — хмыкает Бён.

***

— Дамы и господа, вас приветствует командир экипажа самолета Boeing 737, выполняющего рейс Korean Air 477 Циндао — Сеул, Инчхон, Пак Чанёль. Мы набрали высоту десять тысяч метров, температура за бортом минус сорок пять градусов, ожидается небольшая турбулентность, просьба пристегнуть ремни, — монотонно дает информацию на трех языках Чанёль и отключает связь с салоном.  
— Погодка — огонь, — замечает второй пилот О Сехун, показывая за окном надвигающуюся темную тучу.  
— Грозовой фронт неожиданно больше, чем обсуждали перед вылетом, — кивает Пак.

В наушниках то и дело врываются в эфир чужие позывные. Чанёль даже не прислушивается, зная, что не пропустит свой вызов.

— Что делать будем?  
— Мне не нравится, что не видно, где заканчиваются тучи. — Пак всматривается вдаль. — Боюсь, запаса топлива не хватит на облет, как мы планировали.  
— Пройдем насквозь?  
— Думаю, лучше перепрыгнуть. Свяжусь с диспетчером.  
— А еще прогноз был на то, что грозу мы встретим на корейской территории, а сейчас опять с китайцами и их непонятным английским общаться, — ноет Сехун.  
— Вот кому и разбираться, что сказали, так это мне, — хмыкает Чанёль.

Диспетчер говорит держать курс в грозу. Поправки курса на ветер неутешительные: лететь поверх грозы будет еще дольше, чем облетать, хотя и этот вариант тоже затратный. Но потом им все равно придется войти во фронт, потому что в Инчхоне ливень. Пак еще раз обсуждает с китайцем направление, и они сходятся на том, что Чанёль поведет самолет по границе, стараясь не углубляться в тучу насколько это возможно, и таким образом войдут в корейское небо всего лишь на несколько километров южнее намеченной ранее точки. А уж по приборам они как-нибудь посадят самолет.

Полет проходит нормально, половина пути пройдена, и китайских диспетчеров сменяют корейские. За окном вдалеке посверкивают молнии, дождь льет, заставляя включить стеклоочиститель, а милая девушка диспетчер говорит, что шестой уровень погоды от них далеко. В кабину стучится старший бортпроводник До Кёнсу и приносит обед. Сехун отбирает у Чанёля курицу, оставляя его с говядиной. Пак то и дело корректирует курс из-за ветра, сидит, насупившись, и буравит темные облака за бортом. На окнах размеренно работают стеклоочистители, не добавляя ничего позитивного.

Совсем рядом с крылом сверкает молния. Рука Пака на штурвале дергается, Сехун ойкает. Мониторы все разом гаснут, становясь удручающими черными прямоугольниками. Самолет начинает потряхивать на воздушных ямах. На панели загораются оранжевые лампочки аварийной ситуации, из наушников пропадают помехи радиоэфира. Чанёль тыкает в кнопки полетного компьютера, но он не подает признаков жизни. Механические приборы, дублирующие электронику, вроде бы работают. Сехун пытается вызвать диспетчера, но радио, похоже, отправилось в ту же дыру, что и компьютер.

Чанёль громко сглатывает. Видимость нулевая, автопилот не работает, связи нет. Куда лететь, как сажать, на ощупь? А все ли в порядке с двигателем, работает ли шасси, могут ли они вообще в такой ситуации лететь в Инчхон?

— Ну все, приплыли, — комментирует Сехун, бросив тщетные попытки воскресить компьютер методом беспорядочного тыкания.

***

Бэкхён корректирует свои самолеты в соответствии с погодой, мысленно посылая лучи поноса диспетчеру посадки, тормозящему весь процесс и заставляющему пилотов заходить на вторые круги. Когда вмешивается погода, всем хочется не безопасности, а скорости, диспетчеры ловят «Синдром авиашоу», и начинается цирк в управлении полетов. Все же сидят в одной комнате и мало того, что слышат, как другие разводят самолеты по трассам, так еще и видят на радаре. Обстановка накаляется, заставляя начальника Муна на них прикрикивать. Даже Санхёку достается — отправляют подменить особо зарвавшегося диспетчера.

— Начальник Мун, — дрожащим, но все равно громким голосом прерывает гул разговоров Тэён. — Борт Korean Air 477 пропал с радара и не выходит на связь.

Бён наклоняет голову и открывает одно ухо. Многие тоже начинают прислушиваться. Если самолет исчезает с радара, значит, либо сам радар неисправен, либо самолет упал.

— Включи динамики, — приказывает Мун. — Какая была высота до исчезновения?  
— Одиннадцать тысяч…

Бэк переключается на свои задачи. Нельзя думать, что в самолетах сидят люди. Но важно о них помнить. Пока диспетчер будет терзаться мыслями о сотнях людей, чьи жизни зависят и от его работы в том числе, можно свихнуться. А если полностью отдаться азарту, забыть, что это не просто точки на радаре… В сохранении баланса между своим рассудком и двумя этими крайностями находится самая большая опасность работы авиадиспетчера. Могут путаться позывные, командиры самолетов неправильно понимать или не следовать указаниям, техника откажет, но эти проблемы решаемы. Тогда как поехавшую крышу на место не вставишь, и в любом случае с любимым делом придется попрощаться. Бэкхён мнёт мячик и разводит еще два борта в десяти километрах друг от друга.

— Бён! — зовет Хичжун. — Иди сюда, а на твое место пусть сядет Сонмин. Санхёк, продолжай работать вместо него.

Бэкхён выдергивает наушники из слота, хватает блокнот, ручку и мячик и встает за спиной Тэён. Динамики включены не на полную мощность, чтобы не отвлекать остальных диспетчеров. Бён придвигается ближе, но кроме помех различить ничего не может. Раз позвали, значит, разбираться с пропавшим самолетом дадут ему, но почему, если это даже не его сектор. Начальник Мун спрашивает у Finnair 238, шедших ближе всех к четыреста семьдесят седьмому, видели ли они потерянный борт, но те в облаках не могут ничего разглядеть.

— Если бы они разбились, след от прохождения сквозь ливень остался бы, — замечает Бэк.

Из динамиков раздается сильный треск, и они оглушают придвинувшихся вплотную людей громким голосом.

— Инчхон! Борт Korean Air 477, как слышно?! У нас отказали приборы! Инчхон!  
— Слышим вас Korean Air 477, что случилось? — быстрее всех реагирует Бэкхён, первым подключая свои наушники с микрофоном.  
— Инчхон! Слава богу, у нас радио отключалось. Шли через грозовой фронт, рядом с крылом ударила молния, и вырубилась электроника. Бортовой компьютер не включается, дисплеи не горят, мы остались только с механикой.  
— Korean Air 477, на какой вы сейчас высоте? Вас нет на радаре, — спрашивает Бён, отпихивая с кресла Тэён и садясь на ее место.  
— Инчхон, одиннадцать тысяч, если верить механике. Автопилот так же отключен, понятия не имею, куда нас снесло. Шли по координатам до точки.  
— Тэён, где они были, — спрашивает Бэк не в микрофон.

Девушка тыкает в место на экране. Бэкхён приближает участок и оценивает положение всех самолетов. Он проводит пальцем от места исчезновения, до подсказанного Тэён места следующего поворота. Если учесть, что угол полета остался прежним, то они прямо на пути финского авиалайнера.

— Finnair 238, Инчхон, как видимость?  
— Инчхон, это Finnair 238, пользуемся стеклоочистителями. Нашли самолет?  
— Finnair 238, берите вправо на шестьдесят и занимайте эшелон двенадцать триста. — Бэк прикрывает микрофон и обращается к Тэён, — Где тут у тебя сводки погоды?

Она открывает программу и показывает. Начальник Мун все ковыряется с клавиатурой радара, вроде бы пытаясь то ли перенастроить его, то ли окончательно доломать.

— Инчхон, это Siberian Airlines 532, что с пропавшим самолетом и как нам дальше следовать? — врывается в эфир еще один самолет.

За ним подобный вопрос начинают спрашивать и остальные. Никому не хочется столкнуться с бортом, который ведут вслепую.

— Так, тихо! — орет Бэк, нарушив протокол общения. — Тэён, займи свободный радар и разгони всех по другим секторам, а эту частоту радиосвязи оставь мне для Korean Air 477, поняла? Всем самолетам двенадцатого сектора, кроме Korean Air 477, это Инчхон. Переключаетесь на частоту, — Девушка царапает на полях блокнота Бэка цифры, — сто двадцать и три и слушаетесь диспетчера.

Экран радара мигает и перезагружается, заставляя Бэкхёна дернуться. Он сжимает мячик, чуть ли не лопая его, дожидаясь пока появятся все линии и значки. Хичжун самодовольно ухмыляется и тыкает в экран. Бён видит появившуюся пропажу. Когда все квадратики на месте и двигаются в точности с предписанным маршрутом, значит, все хорошо, все под его контролем. Ничто не нарушит баланс.

— Korean Air 477, это Инчхон, мы вас снова видим.

***

Кабину потряхивает. Слушая разборки диспетчера-парня с самолетами в их секторе, Пак сильнее сжимает штурвал. Он благоразумно не лезет, ожидая очереди и прекрасно понимая коллег. Хочется иметь полную информацию о состоянии воздушного пространства, чтобы в случае чего успеть принять решение о маневрировании. Их самолет действительно как мина замедленного действия — непонятно, на кого налетит. И правильно парень говорит развести всех в другие зоны.

Сехун напряженно с ним переглядывается и молчит. Они наверняка оба догадываются, что ожидает самолет. Садиться при нулевой видимости с приборами возможно и даже неопасно. Садиться с отказавшими приборами, ориентируясь на механические счетчики и ясный вид из окна — одно из заданий на экзамене. Но все вместе — тут ни один пилот не справится.

Чанёль перегибается через кресло и достает из ниши в стенке кабины тяжелый черный чемодан со справочниками джеппесена. Он ставит его на колени, открывает и достает толстую папку. Будут лететь по старинке, как-то же раньше справлялись без компьютеров. Правда, их тогда заменяли борт-инженеры.

— Korean Air 477, это Инчхон, мы вас снова видим, — слышит Пак в наушниках приятную новость.  
— Инчхон, Korean Air 477, вас понял.

Чанёль долго выдыхает. Их видят, а значит, могут направить. Лишь бы радиосвязь не подвела опять. Радио — самое слабое оборудование в самолете, ломающееся чаще всего. Впрочем, у диспетчеров с ним такие же отношения.

— Korean Air 477, сколько у вас топлива, какая скорость, количество людей на борту? — требует властный голос.

Пак спихивает чемоданчик О и поднимает голову, всматриваясь в приборы.

— Инчхон, скорость триста узлов, топлива осталось на двенадцать минут, — быстро подсчитывает в уме Чанёль. — Количество людей считаем.

Он кивает Сехуну, и тот поднимает трубку внутренней связи, чтобы передать сообщение До.

Двенадцать минут. Если бы не погода, то как раз через двенадцать минут они должны были бы сесть в Инчхоне. Желудок Пака сводит, заставляя его похолодеть. Он забирает обратно чемоданчик джеппесена и листает тяжелый талмуд. Кроме карт там должна быть информация по навигации и технические характеристики.

— Korean Air 477, сохраняйте курс, мы еще думаем.  
— Вас понял, Инчхон.

Чанёль в уме прикидывает скорость, примерное расстояние. Как без автопилота тяжко, тот сам рассчитывал необходимую скорость для правильного расхода топлива. Железная дверь кабины с трудом открывается, и к ним проникает Кёнсу.

— Командир, у нас на борту сто семьдесят пять человек, считая экипаж, — докладывает До.  
— Спасибо, Кёнсу, это все?  
— Одна беременная, — До запинается, явно собираясь сказать что-то некорректное, — начала рожать из-за тряски.

Сехун матерится вместо бортпроводника.

— Инчхон, на борту сто семьдесят пять человек, и сейчас рожается шестой.  
— Korean Air 477, принято. Вызываем на ВПП скорую помощь, оставайтесь на связи, — сухо отвечает диспетчер.

Пак захлопывает справочник. Что этот диспетчер так спокоен, идиот совсем? Да они тупо не долетят. Нет, до аэропорта им хватит, но на посадку нет. К тому же на посадку в ливень, с нулевой видимостью и с одним механическим высотометром. Самое страшное при посадке в шторм — ветер. Особенно тот, который врывается под крыло и сбивает самолет, летящий на малой скорости, в сторону. Врежутся во что-нибудь, к гадалке не ходи. Но в первую очередь не долетят.

Как же так, ведь все приметы и ритуалы были соблюдены. Одну сигарету на двоих с Сехуном в укромном месте выкурили, тайком от Цянь стащили из ее чемодана косметичку и подкинули в сумку Сынван, от Кёнсу щелбаны получили. Пак загибает пальцы: в номере отеля в туалет не ходил, терпел до аэропорта, сигарету брал свою, не дав О угостить, под спину пристроил мягкую подушку, чтобы сидеть удобнее. Свои приметы все выполнил, полет должен проходить нормально.

— Сехун, слушай, ты все свои приметы исполнил?  
— Командир, але, вместе же хулиганили.  
— Ты свои личные приметы исполнил, или нет? — наседает Пак.  
— Ну, — Сехун запинается, но договаривает, — я трусы не успел погладить.  
— Что?  
— Ну, знаешь, чтобы теплое белье и все-такое. Да и не важная эта вещь, чтобы переживать так сильно, подумаешь.

Чанёль фыркает и качает головой. Он машет ей, пока не начинает истерично ржать

— Подумать только, мы разобьемся из-за трусов! — стонет Пак.  
— Korean Air 477! Что у вас там происходит? — рявкает Инчхон.  
— Эй, Инчхон, вы уже решили, где нас разбивать будете? На суше или на воде? — срываясь на далеком диспетчере, спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Korean Air 477! Сохраняйте спокойствие, никто вас бросать не собирается, — твердо и уверенно отвечает Инчхон.  
— Топлива осталось на двенадцать… уже одиннадцать минуть, — поправляется Пак, все еще посмеиваясь. — Как раз хватит, чтобы добраться до ВПП. А дальше просто рухнем. Но вы же не идиоты сажать слепой самолет в аэропорту, чтобы подвергнуть риску не только моих пассажиров, но и других людей. Отсюда вывод: море или суша? Я бы на сушу, а то от вида воды за окном тошно.  
— Korean Air 477! — кричит Инчхон, но тут же переходит на более ровный тон. — Соберитесь, истерикой вы ничего не добьетесь. Мы связались с вашей компанией, они не допустят вашей гибели. Мы не допустим. Снизьтесь до девяти тысяч, сбавьте скорость и продолжайте лететь.  
— Отсоси, — огрызается Чанёль. — Успокоиться он просит, ты вообще тут сидишь, видишь пиздец, а, Инчхон?  
— И отсосу! — срывается диспетчер. — Отсосу и трахну, если потребуется. Как таких капитанов допускают к работе. Истеричка! Посажу тебя, найду и засажу по самые яйца, чтобы знал, как летать не надо! Да я, не глядя на эти твои приборы и окно, доведу твой самолет, сидя в кресле, понял?!  
— Понял, — тушуется Пак и ловит взгляд находящегося в предынфарктном состоянии Сехуна.

Чанёля все еще трясет, но не терпящий возражений тон Инчхона приводит его в чувства, как пощечина. Чертов триггер с механическими приборами.

***

— Да я, не глядя на эти твои приборы и окно, доведу твой самолет, сидя в кресле, понял?! — Бэк вскакивает.

Стул падает слишком громко для работающей комнаты. Бэкхён оглядывается: все замерли, уставившись на него.

— Бён, следи за выражениями! — прикрикивает начальник Мун.  
— Мне плевать, что, если самолет разобьется, комиссия это услышит и запишет в виноватые меня, сейчас главное сделать все, чтобы спасти людей. И если это значит орать на истеричку-пилота, то я сделаю, — с одышкой заканчивает Бэк.

Хичжун разводит руками, мол, сам выпутывайся. Но ведь даже авиакомпания грозила расправой, если самолет разобьется. Они должны что-то сделать, Бэк должен сделать.

— Эй, Инчхон, — слышит он чуть успокоившегося пилота. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Korean Air 477, соблюдайте протокол, — отзывается Бэкхён.  
— Да уже соблюли, прилюдно договорились об интиме. Хорошо, что на нашей частоте никого больше нет. — Мужчина снова посмеивается, но не так безнадежно.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Должен же я знать, кто будет моими глазами.

Бён замирает. Это как раз таки то, о чем он сегодня говорил Санхёку — эмоциональная связь. Но даже без нее посадить этот борт без аварии для Бэка как вызов его профессиональным качествам. С одной стороны будет мешать, если он начнет думать о Korean Air 477 как о конкретном человеке, с другой и стимул больше, и общаться проще, не произнося каждый раз громоздкие конструкции. Пилот прав, они уже испортили запись переговоров.

— Korean Air 477, меня зовут Бён Бэкхён.  
— Пак Чанёль. Ну вот и познакомились. А то угроза, что меня трахнет целый Инчхон, немного нервирует, знаешь ли.  
— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, тупица. У меня есть вся информация о твоем рейсе, — не может удержаться от подкола Бён. — Жди, Чанёль. Скоро разберемся.

Бэкхён сбрасывает наушники и несется к выходу.

— Пять минут! — орет он, имея в виду перерыв.  
— Одна! — кричит вдогонку начальник Мун.  
— Две!

Бён едва не сбивает Цзытао и на ходу извиняется, что сегодня без перерыва. Он врывается в туалет, распахивает окно и вываливается наружу, хватая несколько капель за шиворот. Бэк достает курево из кармана рубашки, вытряхивает сигарету и зажигалку и делает глубокую затяжку. В туалет заходит Хичжун.

— Почему я? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— А кого бы ты предпочел видеть на этом месте?  
— Ну хотя бы вас.  
— Прости, Бэк. — Начальник Мун кладет руку ему на плечо. — Мне с самого начала было понятно, что самолет обречен. Я слишком много повидал, чтобы надеяться на благополучный исход.  
— То есть, вы сами не верите, но хотите, чтобы я сделал невозможное? — удивляется Бён. — Но опять же, почему я? Что, нет других диспетчеров, которые еще не потеряли оптимизм? Знаете, я тоже как-то не вижу выхода.  
— Ты самый стрессоустойчивый в команде, — поясняет Хичжун. — Посмотри, как наша железная Тэён потерялась, а ведь девочка даже из-за мелочи по ночам рыдает в подушку. Сваливать все на Тэмина и надеяться на его удачу слишком глупо и неразумно. Случай слеп, ты и сам видишь. Остаешься ты, спокойный и рассудительный заводной болванчик Бён.  
— Только что-то мне кажется, что у меня завод кончился, — хмыкает Бэкхён, выпуская дым.  
— Ты еще не облажался, чтобы так говорить.

Мун собирается выходить, но останавливается в дверях.

— Да, несмотря на Korean Air, Центр управления полетами приказал отвести борт от аэропорта на всякий случай. Советуют сажать на воду, так есть шанс, что самолет превратится в корабль. Разбирайся, у тебя осталась минута.  
— Две! — торгуется Бэк.  
— Половина!

Бён вышвыривает окурок в окно. Он закуривает снова. Шум ливня напоминает помехи радиосвязи, и кажется, что сейчас снова Бэкхён услышит истерику Пак Чанёля. Нельзя думать, что в самолетах сидят люди, нельзя же. Из драгоценных двенадцати минут три просраны в никуда. Центр говорит терять самолет. Нарушение протокола. Нулевая видимость, ветер. Нагрузка из дополнительных самолетов из Гимпо. Бэк закрывает лицо руками. Еще и беременная дура на борту. Верните квадратики на радаре.

Все против него. Но ведь не может быть ситуация настолько безвыходной. С двигателями все у них в порядке, топливо сожгут, пока долетят, не взорвутся. Самая большая проблема — посадка. Пак Чанёль не увидит в окно вовремя посадочную полосу, он может ориентироваться только на датчик высоты. Шасси выпускаются на определенной высоте, маяк можно усилить и вообще пустить всю мощность на освещение ВПП. Если бы еще придумать, как сэкономить топливо, чтобы хватило для посадки, тогда бы и не пришлось посылать падать в море. И ладно бы погода была, как тогда при посадке самолета в Гудзон, так шторм, считай такое же самоубийство, как лететь к ближайшим островам. Плохой выход нашли в Центре, в Инчхоне быстрее окажут помощь. А то пока поисково-спасательный отряд снарядят. Нет, он определенно должен придумать, как довести Чанёля до Инчхона.

Бэк останавливается в дверях диспетчерской. Стресс витает в воздухе. Все справляются, как могут: Сонмин хрустит чипсами, Санхёк в силу незнания просто мельтешит за пультом, а Тэён достала тяжелую артиллерию и вяжет шарф. Бэкхён поднимает свой стул, но не садится.

— Чанёль, как вы? — спрашивает он, надевая наушники.  
— Ждем указаний. А еще мне надо привести в чувство второго пилота. Этот идиот не знал, что суеверия не просто так, и приметы надо выполнять от и до.  
— Направление ветра триста пятнадцать градусов, скорость двести пятьдесят километров в час, — говорит Бён, сверяясь со сводками. Он проверяет курс самолета и когда выводит расстояние от него до Инчхона, видит, что оно соответствует направлению ветра. — Развернитесь на пятнадцать вправо и снижайте скорость до двухсот узлов. Снижайтесь до трех тысяч. Ветер будет попутным, и вы сохраните топливо, не говоря о выигрыше в скорости. Как подойдем, я скорректирую глиссаду и буду говорить, что делать. Уж на нужной высоте сможешь вовремя выпустить шасси? — тараторит Бэк.  
— Понял, Бэкхён, разворачиваюсь.

Бён поворачивается к начальнику и требует:

— Оставьте мне пустой коридор, и пусть никто не взлетает и не садится. Сонмин, тебя это в первую очередь касается, веди всех по кругу, чтобы даже не смели зайти на посадку. Санхёк, сгинь с места, пусть Тэмин возьмет дополнительный сектор. Чтоб никто не мешал мне, ясно? И дайте мне радар посадки, чтобы я не бежал на пятый этаж.

Диспетчерская наполняется гулом с удвоенной силой. Слова Бэка выполняются беспрекословно, будто он здесь главный начальник. Хичжун шнярыет между столов, следя, чтобы все работали не просто хорошо, а превосходно. Кого получается — тех сажают, кого нет — оставляют ждать на высоте. Небо над Инчхоном очищается до минимума бортов в воздухе.

***

— Сехун, давай ты посадишь самолет, — тихо предлагает Чанёль.  
— Спасибо, я понял, что навлек на нас беду, нечего еще вешать вину за катастрофу. Моя карма и так испорчена, — бурчит О. — Из-за каких-то трусов…  
— Боюсь, я просто не смогу это сделать, — говорит Пак. — Стоит только подумать и посмотреть на высотометр…  
— Чанёль, снижайтесь до двух тысяч, — приказывает Бэкхён.

Пак направляет штурвал от себя, пока датчик высоты не показывает два километра. Сехун вытаскивает сбоку документы чек-листа и начинает зачитывать положения тумблеров и кнопок на надголовной панелью для посадки. Чанёль скрупулезно проверяет, все ли выставлено как надо.

— Ты должен сажать. Пусть мы и нарушили все, что можно, и нас ждет отстранение, но хоть где-то следовать правилам надо, — говорит О. — В чем вообще дело?

Чанёль медлит с ответом, кусая губы. Случай давно вроде бы забытый, и полностью перекрытый опытом последующих лет, но не дающий ему спокойно реагировать на погасшие мониторы.

— Я завалил предварительный тест на симуляторе перед сдачей зачета по пилотированию с отказавшими мониторами. На самой посадке ошибся, — признается Пак.  
— Что?! — восклицает Сехун.  
— Что?! Вы хоть прикрывайте микрофоны, когда говорите то, что мне не стоит слышать! — вопит Бён.  
— Спокойно, я потом все с первого раза сдал. Но без содрогания не могу смотреть на черные мониторы, — оправдывается Чанёль.  
— Уж поверю, иначе бы ты тут не сидел, — шипит О. — Тебя вообще психолог проверял, истеричка хренова?  
— Я всегда знал, что летают одни кретины. Особенно те, кто не слушают диспетчеров, — добавляет Бэкхён.  
— Да я из симулятора сутками не вылезал, чтобы выполнить это упражнение, — огрызается Пак. — Я могу это сделать, но не в нашей ситуации, я и так приготовился помирать, но мне помешали.  
— Слушай сюда, — рычит Бён, — сейчас взял себя в руки и посадил этот чертов самолет, иначе догадайся, что я с тобой сделаю!  
— Засадишь по самые яйца? — уточняет Чанёль, касаясь ручки закрылок.  
— Умничка. Снижайся до тысячи, видишь маяк? Он стоит в конце ВПП. Заход на посадку по кругу, сколько топлива?  
— Еще на три минуты хватит.

Сехун поднимает трубку связи с салоном.

— Дамы и господа, вас приветствует второй пилот О Сехун, мы готовы совершить посадку в аэропорту Инчхон, просьба пристегнуть ремни и молиться, — объявляет он.  
— Сехун!  
— Что? Какая разница, если ты нас все равно разобьешь? Посмертно же не вычтут из зарплаты.  
— Лучше помогай мне, а не шутки шути.  
— Не беспокойся, перекрестную проверку я обеспечу.

Чанёль устанавливает закрылки в положение два и нажимает педаль разворота.

— Бэкхён, я разворачиваюсь к полосе.  
— Я меняю радиостанцию для другого радара. Частота сто двадцать девять и три, переключайтесь.

Пак меняет частоту, сбрасывает скорость до ста семидесяти узлов, выпускает шасси. В окно видна яркая точка маяка, продирающаяся сквозь стену ливня.

— Бён Инчхон, мы готовы садиться, направляй.

Ответа нет, только шумят помехи. Кабина трясется. Чанёль кладет руку на рычаги двигателя.

— Чанёль, я его не слышу совсем, — говорит Сехун.  
— Только не говори, что рация схлопнулась в самый важный момент!  
— Не психуй. Что делать будем?

Пак бросает взгляд на высотометр. Одна ошибка при обучении стоила ему десятки часов на симуляторе, идеально исполнение на экзамене, но страх подобной ситуации в реальности. И сейчас от его уверенности зависят жизни пассажиров. Прямо сейчас Бэкхён должен наорать на него. Если Чанёль сейчас струсит, то все их усилия пойдут прахом.

— Садиться! Зря прилетели что ли?

Чанёль вцепляется в штурвал. Направляя самолет вниз, он напряженно буравит показатель высоты. Рука лежит на рычагах двигателя и нервно касается клавиш реверса.

— Смотри за окно, я буду вслух считать, — говорит О.

Пак кивает. Посадка против ветра считается идеальной. Не в их условиях. Яркая точка приближается, радио молчит. Сехун считает высоты, готовясь дать отмашку снизить мощность двигателей до минимума. Внутренности подступают к горлу, как и всегда случается при снижении.

Мощный порыв бокового ветра сбивает крыло наверх, когда Чанёль почти видит землю.

***

Бэкхён бьет кулаком неработающую радиостанцию. Он глубоко и часто дышит, вперившись в точку на радаре. Если в ближайшие секунды радио не заработает, Бэк не сможет управлять Чанёлем!

— Позвоню спасателям, — говорит Хичжун.  
— У них еще есть шанс, — целит сквозь зубы Бён.  
— Это уже безнадежно, — кладет ему руку на плечо Тэмин.

Бэкхён оборачивается и видит нескольких освободившихся диспетчеров, сгрудившихся вокруг, чтобы посмотреть и поддержать.

— Твой пилот не увидит, куда садиться, я выходил на улицу, — говорит Санхёк. — Стена воды с неба льется.  
— Я должен был ему сказать, — шипит Бэк и пинает стол.

Точка на радаре мигает и начинает снижаться. Чанёль пошел на посадку без сигнала. Но до полосы еще пятнадцать километров, он начал слишком рано! Пак промахнется!

Бён срывается с места, вырывая штекер наушников с корнем, и вываливается в коридор. Он кубарем выскакивает на лестницу и несется наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. На последнем этаже диспетчеры сидят с панорамными окнами, и должен работать радар посадки. Но главное, что он должен видеть! Своими глазами! К черту квадратики на радаре!

Бэкхён вваливается в комнату на заплетающихся ногах и с бешеной тахикардией. Его ждут и дают микрофон. Частоту перенастроили на сто двадцать девять и три.

Бён не успевает ничего сделать. Заметив странные движения на радаре, он хватает бинокль и ищет в потоке ливня самолет. Он кренится направо, левое крыло задрано выше корпуса. Борт шатает, но вместо снижения он начинает набирать высоту.

Нащупав кнопку на стойке микрофона, Бэк включает его и неуверенно зовет:

— Чанёль?  
— Где тебя носит?!  
— Рация, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Бён. — Сука, что ты творишь, ты должен был меня дождаться! — срывается он и отрывается от бинокля. — Ты мог бы рухнуть мимо ВПП!  
— Ветер, снизу… — Слова прерывается помехами. — … второй круг.  
— Какой второй круг, у тебя топлива не хватит! Разворачивайся сейчас. Хотя нет, стой. Снижайся!  
— Ты уверен?  
— Удаленность десять километров, давай!

Бэк поворачивается к старшему диспетчеру здесь.

— Можете включить все освещение, что только есть?

Женщина кивает и отдает приказ.

— Бэкхён! Вижу полосу! — орет Чанёль.  
— Удаленность пять километров, ты в глиссаде, действуй!

Бён приникает к биноклю. В наушнике он слышит, как второй пилот считает высоту вместо компьютера. Бэк двигает губами вместе с ним: триста, двести, сто…

Самолет приземляется. Бэкхён вскидывает руки вверх и орет. Рухнув в кресло, он видит, что не один готов прыгать, присутствующие здесь диспетчеры тоже кричат и радуются. В этот момент к ним вкатывается начальник Мун, ругая Бэка за то, что убежал и заставил бегать по лестнице. Чанёль докладывает, что они еще могут доехать до рукава терминала, если это еще кого-то интересует. Бён с чистой совестью передает диспетчерам наземного движения свой самолет.

Он не успевает смыться до того, как его все поздравляют. Хичжун, правда, всех разгоняет, продолжая ругаться и напоминать, что отвечать за свои действия Бён будет сам, и что не было в этом никакого героизма. Бэкхён сбегает подальше от людей, начальства, но в коридорах ему все равно все улыбаются, хлопают по плечу, хвалят за проделанную работу. На негнущихся ногах Бэк спускается до первого этажа, а там по лабиринту переходов ползет в сторону зала прилета. Посмотреть бы, кого спас. Тем более, перерыв свой он заслужил.

На пути ему попадается Цзытао.

— Спасибо, ты хорошо потрудился, — говорит уборщик.  
— Работа у меня такая, самолеты спасать, — разводит руками Бён и улыбается.  
— Вот, держи. — Протягивает Цзытао ключи. — Это от служебного туалета в зале прибытия, за дверью только для персонала. Пригодится.

Бэкхён рассматривает ключи. Зачем ему запираться в туалете? Это такая фишка уборщиков, чтобы никто не мешал избавляться от лишнего? Почему тогда так далеко от диспетчерской…

— Цзытао, нет! Ты что, подслушивал? — восклицает Бэк. — Я не собираюсь того пилота трахать, я это сказал, чтобы привести его в чувство.  
— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами уборщик. — На, держи еще.

Он достает из кармана тюбик и всовывает его Бёну в руки.

— Откуда у тебя лубрикант? — поражается Бэкхён. — Я что-то о тебе не знаю?

Цзытао фыркает, но ничего не отвечает, а лишь желает удачи и уходит.

До зала прибытия Бэк добирается не сразу. Опять люди, похвалы, лубрикант, который некуда спрятать. Откуда все-таки у китайца тюбик? Нет, не так, как китаец до такого додумался? Сам что ли практикует?

Из ворот выходят люди по двое и по трое. В основном семейные пары, иногда с детьми. Проносится растрёпанный парень, крича на весь аэропорт, что у него жена рожает. Неужто муж той идиотки с четыреста сорок седьмого? В толпе встречающих мелькает Цзытао и выбегает к мужчине и женщине средних лет. Они обнимаются, и Бэкхён даже замечает влажные глаза китайца. Губы сами собой складываются в улыбку, а в глазах неприятно щиплет. Бён сглатывает и отворачивается, но тут же натыкается на начальника Ву. Он ему кивает и подходит к Цзытао с семейством. То, как эти два китайца друг друга касаются и как друг на друга смотрят… Чертовы китайцы.

— Бён Бэкхён?

Бэк поворачивается на голос. Перед ним стоит высокий лопоухий пилот в фуражке и с пиджаком наперевес и смотрит на его бейдж. У него дергается левый глаз, а рот медленно растягивается в улыбке. Бён подцепляет удостоверение и машет им около своего лица.

— А ты меня как-то по-другому представлял, Пак Чанёль?

***

Выключив двигатели и завершив необходимые процедуры, Чанёль откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Курить хочу, — стонет он. — И трахаться, — добавляет, немного подумав.  
— Это тебе сейчас Бён Инчхон обеспечит, — фыркает Сехун. — Вот со мной бы кто потрахался.  
— А вдруг этот Бён двухметровый мужик с бородой и пузом? Бедная моя жопа.  
— Да, голос у него подходящий.

Пак бьет напарника в плечо. Шутки шутками, но он должен встретиться с Бёном лично, чтоб как минимум сказать спасибо. Как максимум отблагодарить за спасение жизней любым способом. Если это будет секс, то вообще без проблем.

— Ну что стоишь, беги давай, — говорит Сехун. — Как бы я не хотел тебя прикончить за отвратительный рейс, но понятно, что тебе нужно с ним встретиться. Я все доделаю.  
— Я тебя обожаю. Возьмешь мою сумку, хорошо?

Чанёль подхватывает пиджак, где лежит паспорт и телефон, выскакивает из кабины, но его останавливает До одним движением руки.

— Кёнсу, мне надо, — канючит Пак, пытаясь проскочить мимо коротышки.

Бортпроводник вытаскивает из кармана длинную ленту презервативов.

— Все равно хотел отдать тебе для коллекции потеряшек, а сейчас хоть пригодятся, — улыбается До.  
— Опять подслушивал, да? — Уши Чанёля горят адским пламенем.  
— Еще та беременная спрашивала, как тебя зовут, — игнорирует вопрос Кёнсу.  
— Ох. Надо было подсказать назвать ребенка Бэкхёном.  
— Но ты же посадил самолет.  
— Без него я бы этого точно не сделал.

Чанёль получает благословляющий пинок от До и мчится проходить круги таможенного ада. Еще бы выпутаться от этих бюрократов, а то придерутся и будут на него всех собак вешать, как на командира самолета. Да, он главный, но сегодня хотя бы имеет право на поблажки?

В зале прилета как обычно много народу. Пак ищет кого-нибудь из персонала, чтобы спросить, как пройти на вышку, и замечает стоящего посреди вестибюля молодого мужчину в джинсах и рубашке с бейджем. Чанёль подходит и рассматривает имя — Бён Бэкхён. И этот мелкий, худой, с виду несовершеннолетний пацан — обладатель сурового властного голоса, обещающего отсосать и трахнуть? Где мужик с бородой и пузом?

— Бён Бэкхён? — уточняет Пак, чтобы точно быть уверенным.

Парень оборачивается и оценивающе смотрит. Он ухмыляется и машет бейджем около своего лица.

— А ты меня как-то по-другому представлял, Пак Чанёль?  
— В ваших документах есть фотографии пилотов? — удивляется Чанёль, как тот его раскусил.  
— Нет, но какой еще пилот будет меня спрашивать?

Они смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Пак переступает с ноги на ногу. Бён симпатичный, очень изящный, а голос без помех звучит мягко и немного хрипло. Если еще представить, как он преображается, когда диктует пилотам, куда лететь…

Бэкхён хватает его за воротник рубашки и тащит куда-то.

— Чертовы китайцы, — бубнит он. — Чертовы самолеты. Как же курить хочется.  
— От курения хорошо помогает секс, — подсказывает Пак.  
— Знаю.

Куда его ведут? Зачем? Хотя какая разница, лишь бы наедине оказаться. Удачно, что Бёну пришло в голову выйти и встретить. Хотел выполнить обещание или просто посмотреть? Чанёль заглядывается на его задницу, неплохо было бы оценить ее и в роли актива тоже. Оказавшись за дверью служебного помещения, они замедляют шаг, и Бэк оглядывается. Пак освобождает свою шею от захвата и берет руку Бэкхёна, чтобы не потерять друг друга. Если после такого пылкого момента у них будет просто разговор, Чанёль обидится. Лучше сразу начать с минета Бёну, чтобы у того не осталось поводов отказаться от обещания.

С бормотанием «вот он» Бэкхён заходит в мужской туалет. Пак ухмыляется — какое очевидное место. Бён достает из кармана ключи и запирает дверь от посторонних глаз.

***

Заперев дверь, Бэк не ожидает нападения от Чанёля. Пак хватает его за бедра и довольно грубо отталкивает к подоконнику. Не успевает Бэкхён и слова возразить, как пилот опускается на колени перед ним и расстегивает пуговицу джинс.

— Вот так сразу? — выгибает бровь Бён.  
— Я еще не успокоился после посадки, да и таможня добавила нервов. — Чанёль поднимает голову. — И ты обещал.  
— Угрожал, — поправляет Бэк. — И совсем другое. — Пак приспускает джинсы и кладет ладонь на член, скрытый бельем. — А впрочем, какая разница. Ты мне должен.

Пак касается губами члена через белье и прикрывает глаза. Одной рукой он гладит бедро Бэкхёна сквозь джинсы, а второй сжимает мошонку. Бён опирается руками на подоконник и устраивается поудобнее. Коленопреклоненный пилот, ростом выше среднего, как раз то, что Бэк готов видеть хоть каждый день. Не все же голосом их нагибать, пока контролируешь воздух. Бэкхён снимает фуражку с Чанёля и кладет ее рядом. Пак гладит его через ткань, заставляя подаваться бедрами навстречу. Бён откидывает голову и упирается в стекло, слыша, как капли барабанят в окно. Напряжение внизу живота сложно терпеть.

Чанёль оттягивает резинку трусов. Он снимает свой галстук и бросает к фуражке, прежде чем обнажить головку стоящего члена. Пак заглатывает сверху и смотрит на Бэка. Бён вдыхает воздуха, чтобы не застонать сразу и снова откидывает голову. Чанёлю приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы сдержать его от толчков. Пилот захватывает член с мошонкой в кольцо и быстро двигает головой, почти вызывая скулеж Бэкхёна. Так он долго не выдержит.

Бэк отталкивает Пака и начинает раздеваться. Рубашка летит на открытую дверцу кабинки туалета, туда же джинсы и белье. Он предусмотрительно остается в носках, чтобы не отвлекаться на холодный пол, и помогает Чанёлю с брюками. Пак остается в боксерах с заметной выпуклостью и теплых черных гольфах, вызывая улыбку. Он вытаскивает из кармана презерватив и победно улыбается.

— А я подготовился.

Бэкхён фыркает и тянется к заднему карману джинс, куда сунул злополучный тюбик.

— Я тоже. — Размахивает он лубрикантом и ставит на подоконник.  
— Уже понял. — Чанёль кивает на закрытую дверь.

Бён закатывает глаза. Он стягивает с Пака боксеры и помогает усесться на подоконнике. Бэк раздвигает его ноги, оценивая тело, что попало ему в руки. Завидовать можно до бесконечности, засматриваясь хоть на руки, хоть на стиральную доску пресса. Бэкхён сам не хиляк, тоже работает над собой, вон как у Чанёля глаза блестят, но никогда еще он не трахал кого-то крупнее себя. По всем параметрам крупнее. Бён проводит пальцем по члену пилота, задерживаясь на головке и размазывая каплю смазки. Пак томно стонет, ставит одну ногу на подоконник и чуть съезжает вниз. Бэк наклоняется, придерживая член одной рукой, он касается языком уздечки и проводит по стволу к мошонке. Свой стояк Бэкхён надрачивает, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь и сжимая его у основания. Он медлит, обхватывая чанёлевский член губами, проходясь языком, дразня зубами, и наконец заглатывая на всю длину. Пак тихо ругается, прижимая его голову к паху. Бён медленно двигается, наслаждаясь голосом пилота.

Нащупав смазку и щелкнув крышкой, Бэк смазывает пальцы и проталкивает один в Чанёля, не выпуская член изо рта. Он обстоятельно растягивает Пака, пальцами дразня комочек простаты, чем заслуживает мат на китайском.

— Приму как комплимент, — говорит Бэкхён, освобождая Чанёля, после нескольких знакомых слов.  
— Ради такого стоило чуть не потерять самолет, — выдыхает Пак.  
— Не торопись, мы еще не закончили.

Бэкхён заставляет его слезть и развернуться, уперевшись в подоконник. Задница у Чанёля так себе, зато как широко он расставил ноги, чтобы подстроиться под Бэка. Бён шлепает по ягодице, заставляя Пака еще снизиться. Повозившись с презервативом, он приставляет головку ко входу и с трудом входит. Надо было еще растянуть, теперь пусть терпит. Чанёлю, кажется, и так хорошо, он запрокидывает голову и подается назад. Бэкхён медленно качает бедрами, вцепляясь в поясницу Пака, и еле терпит, когда тот внутри его сжимает. Чанёль просит быстрее, Бэк выполняет. Лбом он опирается на плечо Пака и захватывает его член. Движения становятся рваными, Бэкхён не попадает в ритм и стонет, сделав пару глубоких толчков перед оргазмом. Чанёль изливается ему в руку и роняет голову на подоконник.

Туалет практичен для секса тем, что не надо никуда бежать, чтобы устранить следы. Если Тао предложил Бэку ключи, значит ли это, что он сам регулярно пользуется этим удобством? И как суровый начальник Ву соглашается на шалости во время рабочего дня?

Бэкхён надевает только белье и открывает окно. Чанёль рядом приводит себя в порядок, но не слишком усердно. Бён закуривает, выдыхая дым на улицу, в ливень.

— Я забыл сказать спасибо, — говорит Пак, прислоняясь к стене рядом.  
— Уже сказал. Когда стонал подо мной, — улыбается Бэк.  
— Да? Ну, видимо, не за посадку благодарил, — смущается Чанёль и приглаживает волосы.  
— Ты можешь поверить, что каких-то двадцать минут назад ты был в воздухе и паниковал, не зная, что делать?  
— Полчаса, — поправляет Пак, сверяясь с часами. — Прекрасно об этом помню и внутренне содрогаюсь от количества проверок, которые устроит компания. Если вообще не уволят.  
— Это было бы печально, сексом стресс лучше снимается, чем табаком. — Бён выкидывает окурок в окно. — Я вот не могу ощутить, что недавно орал на тебя и бегал по лестнице, после чего чуть сердца не лишился.  
— Намекаешь, что не против снимать стресс время от времени? — догадывается Чанёль. — Эй! Я что, не один пилот у тебя?  
— Ты мой первый пилот, — фыркает Бэк. — Без тебя буду курить.

Пак протягивает ему айфон. Забив в него номер, Бэкхён помедлив, отдает обратно. Утром он работал как обычно, потом на него повесили провальную ситуацию, он перешел грань между четким управлением и эмоциональной связью, а теперь закрепляет эту связь с пилотом. Каждый раз, видя Korean Air в небе, Бэк будет смотреть, кто командир самолета. И если это опять будет Чанёль…

— Если узнаешь в радиоэфире мой голос, не называй меня по имени, — просит Бэкхён. — А я постараюсь не искать тебя в воздухе.  
— Почему?  
— Я — Инчхон. У меня не может быть любимчика. Свихнуться раньше времени не входит в мои планы на жизнь.

Чанёль, помедлив кивает.

— Тогда, спустим наши отношения с небес на землю и станем обычной гейской парочкой? Как считаешь? — предлагает он.  
— С тебя свидание в баре, мартини с водкой и пьяный секс в машине.


End file.
